custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live! at Radio City (1996 - 1998 Fox Kids Sprout BarneyBJBabyBopRiffFan Verison)
Barney Live! at Radio City is a custom Barney stage show. It was preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City in September 7, 1998 to October 25, 1998. It was later released on video in November 11 1998. Plot When the kids have a big musical gig, all of their instruments go out of tune. Along with Barney, B.J and Baby Bop they have to travel to the land of musical wonders to get them fixed. There's only one problem, they have to get there. So they think of a lot of fun ways to get there. They start off by flying on a plane, then sailing in a boat and then walked the rest of the way. Cast (in order of appearence) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *B.J (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Dr. Tune-Up (Jason David Frank) *Professor Tinkerputt *Robots *The Happy Dancers *Clowns *Mr. and Mrs. Musical Wonders *The Dancing Bears Songs *Barney is A Dinosaur *Having Fun Song *Let's Play Together *Taking Turns *If You're Happy and You Know It *Castle So High *Wave the Flags *Just Imagine *The Senses Song *The Airplane Song *Hey! Look at Me, I Can Fly! *The Fishing Song *Me and My Teddy *Sailing Medley *Driving Medley *Our Friend Barney Had a Band *The Marching Song *Tinkerputt's Song *We Are Little Robots *John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth *Happy Dancing Medley: (Happy Dancing and It's a Great Day) *Laugh With Me! *Big and Little *Try and Try Again *When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band *Marching Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-De-Ay!, When I'm Old Enough to John the Band (Reprise), Oh, When We March, Wave The Flags (Reprise)) *The Marching Song *I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) #Me and My Teddy Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *B.J has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *This was the another live-stage show to be preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. *Unlike "Barney Live! In New York City", all of the sets are transported in the Radio City Music Hall. *The same musical arrangements for "Let's Play School!" were also heard in this live-on-stage show. *The same Barney costume and his voice used in this live stage show was also used in "A Package of Friendship". *The Baby Bop costume used in this live stage show was also seen in "All Mixed Up!", while his voice used in this live stage show was also heard in "Safety First!". *When B.J says "Hi everybody," the sound clip is taken from "Gone Fishing", except it was ptiched down to -4 and mixed BJ's Season 5 voice. *This home video works for Actimates Barney. Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 5